RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera"
The RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" is a prototype general purpose mobile suit (assault type) and the fifth of five mobile suits in the Gundam Development Project, appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space and Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Greed. The RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" was eventually developed into the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" is a prototype general purpose mobile suit geared towards high-speed assault. Its major feature was three "stürm booster" that could be equipped to the back to increase its top speed, allowing it to reach the frontline quickly and engage in anti-mobile suit combat. However, the Federation came to the realization that the RX-78GP04G's role would overlap quite a lot with the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" and thus terminated its development. However by then, Anaheim Electronics had completed the basic frame and various internal parts of the RX-78GP04G. This incomplete machine was later made into AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber produces high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field filled with superheated plasma that creates a deadly cutting blade. The Gerbera is equipped with two beam sabers stored on the backpack when not in use. ;*Long Range Rifle :A modified version of the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes"'s beam rifle, it is an experimental weapon with higher firepower and longer range. It is also integrated with an advanced fire control system, and sensors built into the rifle provide interface between the weapon and the Gerbera's camera sensor. The particle beam fired from this long range rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. :;*Jutte ::Mounted on the underside of the Long Range Rifle, it is a small beam saber designed to catch enemy beam sabers. It allows the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out the main beam saber. ;*Custom Beam Rifle :A beam rifle developed specifically for Gerbera's use, it shares some of its component with the Gundam "Zephyranthes"'s beam rifle and is powered by a uniquely-shaped replaceable e-pacs. The custom beam rifle focuses more on rapid-fire capability than firepower, and is designed to be wielded easily in close combat.RE/100 Gundam GP04G Gerbera model kit manual ;*Custom Shield :Developed specifically for Gerbera's use, this defensive equipment shares many parts with the Gundam "Zephyranthes"'s shield and also mounts two extra e-pacs. Like other shields, the custom shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit, and has an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Generally, physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. The custom shield can be mounted on either arm of the Gerbera. ;*BOWA XBR-M-82-05H Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by Gundam "Zephyranthes", power rated at 1.5 MW. It is powered by replaceable e-pacs. :;*Jutte ::Mounted on the underside of the beam rifle, it is a small beam saber designed to catch enemy beam sabers. It allows the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out the main beam saber. ;*Shield :A shield that is very similar to the one used by Gundam "Zephyranthes", but with two added protrusions on the lower half. Special Equipment & Features ;*Stürm Booster :Attached to the Gerbera's back, the three "Stürm Boosters" are devices similar to booster pods and are fitted with high-performance thrusters to improved the suit's speed. The Stürm Boosters also contain propellant tanks, substantially increasing the amount of fuel this MS can carry as well as its travel range. When the fuel is depleted, the boosters can be ejected to decrease mass. History According to the MS encyclopedia, one of the tactics that Zeon used to great success against the Federation in the One Year War was high speed strikes with mobile suits. Federation forces had little time to react before being attacked by mobile suit squadrons. So, it was not surprising that the Federation sought to develop high speed assault mobile suits of its own. It was about at this time that the Delaz Fleet approached the division of Anaheim Electronics created from the Zeonic Company, which was still filled with Zeon loyalists. They were then given the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra, which was a revised design of the cancelled RX-78GP04G. Some say that the branch of the Earth Federation which later developed into Titans cancelled the development in order to provide in secret this mobile suit to the spy Cima Garahau. Although highly possible, no actual record could be traced to support this argument. In U.C. 0090, Filius Stream, pilots a customized RMS-117 Galbaldy β equipped with the same type of backpack as Gerbera's. Variants ;*AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra Gallery GP-04.jpg|Detailed design sketches by Mika Akitaka GP04G.jpg|Illustration by Mika Akitaka Rx-78gp04g.jpg|Alternate illustration by Mika Akitaka RX-78GP04G_Gundam_Gerbera_-_Fix_Figuration.jpg|From Katoki Hajime Designs & Products Gerbera-girl.jpg|Gundam GP04G MS Girl RX-78GP04G - Gundam (Gerbera) - Gundam War Card.jpg|As featured in Gundam War card game GP04G NEX-A.jpg|As featured in Gundam War NEX-A card game GP04 Blossom.jpg|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation Overworld 04G.jpg GP04G specification and performance.jpg|Information display as seen on Gundam Evolve 4 GP04G head.jpg|Specification as seen on Gundam Evolve 4 54974554201201111311066153743986414 025.jpg 54974554201203051818271390908750441 027.jpg 56311076201204031718372922891949459 007.jpg Gunpla RE_Gundam_Gerbera.jpg|1/100 RE/100 RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" (2015): box art Gerbera_clear_small.jpg|1/100 RE/100 RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" (Clear Color Ver.) (Gunpla Expo World Tour Japan 2016 Summer Ikebukuro exclusive; 2016): box art SDGG-51-GundamGP04.jpg|SDGG RX-78GP04G Gundam GP04G (2000): box art GP04G Secret.jpg Action Figures GFF_0010_GundamGP04G_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0010 "RX-78GP04G Gundam GP04G Gerbera / AGX-04A1 Gerbera Tetra Custom" figure set (2002): package front view. GFF_0010_GundamGP04G_box-back.jpg|GFF #0010 "RX-78GP04G Gundam GP04G Gerbera / AGX-04A1 Gerbera Tetra Custom" figure set (2002): package rear view. GFF_0010_GundamGP04G-GerberaTetraCustom_Sample.jpg|GFF #0010 "RX-78GP04G Gundam GP04G Gerbera" figure: product sample (left) with parts convertible to AGX-04A1 Gerbera Tetra Custom figure (right). GFF_GPSeries_01-02A-03S-04G_ProductSample.jpg|Size comparison of GFF's GP-series MS figures. From left: Gundam GP01 (#0003), Gundam GP02A (#0008), Gundam GP03S (#0034), and Gundam GP04G (#0010) Notes and Trivia *In Gihren's Greed, there's a choice where the developers can abort or finish the development of the GP04G. When finished, the suit possesses high mobility and strength. *The GP04G makes a brief appearance near the end of Gundam Evolve 4 as it is being observed by Anaheim Electronics employees before being closed off as illegal data. *The GP04G also makes an appearance as an unlockable unit in the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, and is unlocked after the player achieves A-Rank on all White Base and Thoroughbred missions. *"Gerbera" refers to the genus of the sunflower plant, which is named after German botanist Traugott Gerber. Reference 6d81800a19d8bc3e4a128187828ba61ea8d34561.jpg|Information from Gundam EXA External links *RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" on MAHQ.net ja:RX-78GP04G ガンダム試作4号機 "ガーベラ"